dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Flashbolt's Adventures
'Flashbolt's Adventures '''is a American-Japanese Tv Show That usually aired on a new nintendo-based Tv network Called: ''The Pokemon Channel ''but also on ''Cartoon Network (albeit censored by the Cartoon Network's Broadcast & Standards which it gives Tv-PG Instead of TV-14 or Tv-ma). It is Rated Tv-14 in The Pokemon Channel Due to the fact that it has some cusses and Inappropriate Content (Which was Removed in Cartoon Network), later. It is RATED TV-MA (Due to it being adult-Oriented Anime in japanese or Cartoon in English Terrorites). Controversy after Nintendo direct september 4, 2013 was announced were: MegaCharizard, Megavenusaur, MegaBlastoise and Pokemon bank and Pokemon Transporters and many more which do not warrant or fit in Flashbolt's Universe but they do make appearance on an New episode Titled "MegaCharizard and the Controversy". Episodes When Critics strikes again Original air date: October 12, 2013 original description:'' Flashbolt's Adventures'' Jokingly get negative reviews from Entertainment Weekly or The Stickman Critcs (Entertainment Weekly Version only found in Original Boardcast, but The Stickman Critics Version was Created directly for Streaming services and DVD Just to Avoid trademark dispute with Entertainment Weekly.) Rating: TV-14 (When aired on The Pokemon Channel), TV-PG (When aired on Cartoon network) Flashbolt meets Pikachu Original Air Date: October 21, 2013 Note: This is the dream from my brain where all Kalos Pokemon actually talks even Helioptile, but this is only appearance of Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth in Flashbolt's universe. Rating: TV-14 (When aired on The Pokemon Channel), TV-PG (When Aired on Cartoon network) Flashbolt Back in Time Original Air Date: November 1, 2013 Original description: Flashbolt got sent back in time to Original Series Era Of Pokemon or Advanced Generation era of Pokemon along with his Friends. It is based on an time travel-related episode of another tv show. Rating: TV-14 (When aired on The Pokemon Channel), TV-PG (When aired on Cartoon Network) The Joke Master Original Air Date: November 4, 2013 Original description: Flashbolt jokes around with His Friends often more until he ran out of Jokes. This Episode's Trivia: it was first and only episode to be Animated in My Little Pony Friendship is magic Style. Rating: TV-14 (When aired on The Pokemon Channel, the last flashbolt's adventures episode to be rated Tv-14 in The Pokemon Channel), TV-PG (When aired on Cartoon network) Oh, You! it's Lyra Heartstrings Original Air Date: November 15, 2013 Original description: a MLP and Pokemon Crossover episode. Flashbolt rescues Lyra Heartstrings from... Some Strange Villains,'' ''will flashbolt save lyra heartstrings or go home. you decide. (Winner is Saving Lyra Heartstrings, but he's going home in ending) Rating: TV-MA (the first flashbolt episode to do that, when aired on the pokemon channel), TV-PG (When aired on Cartoon network), TV-14 (When aired on The Hub's Late Night block). What Has Been Seen Cannot Be Unseen Original Air date: November 20, 2013 Original description: a first kiry episode, after kiry accidentally turned himself into a girl for no reason thus leading to flashbolt and other male pokemon fell in love with him/"her", Kiry thinks flashbolt is still beautiful male pokemon ever in his/"her" life. will Kiry change his/"her" gender back to male? this episode is based on some drawings that are made by 0k0j0 Rating: TV-MA (The pokemon channel only, this episode were banned on two networks: Cartoon network and the hub due to kiry's sexuality on tv.) Mawile Vs. Lily Original Air Date: April 5, 2014 Original Description: While Flashbolt was fell in love with Lily or Mawile, but There is a Problem... Mawile does not like Lily, so the conflict began. Rating: TV-MA (The Pokemon Channel), TV-14 (The Hub), TV-PG (Cartoon Network) Category:TV Shows Category:Pokemon-related Tv Series